Table for One
by SimonSeville27
Summary: Simon and Jeanette move away for college, and must spend Valentine's Day apart. But when a lonely Valentine's Day takes a turn for the worst, Simon must pick up the pieces. Simonette! One-Shot!


**A/N: Here's my second Valentine's Day one-shot for the day! Like last year, I wanted to write one that was happy and one that was a little less happy, so I hope you enjoy!**

**This is kind of a peculiar semi-Valentine's Day fic I wrote. I wrote it half asleep and haven't proof-read it, so excuse any mistakes. Hopefully it all makes sense, but I'm tired and not making any promises. **

**This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, Haley (MissHalGibson on FFN). It's kind of a bizarre little story, but I think it is pretty significant to us because the two of us are in a long-distance relationship. That's about it! It's Simonette of course! Enjoy! **

* * *

"How many in your party, sir?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm expecting about thirty other people. They just sent me here to stand in line."

"Well it will be a little wait for thirty people, you can have a seat over there."

Simon pressed his face into the palm of his hand. "Doesn't anybody get sarcasm anymore? One. I'm here alone. I'm always here alone. I've been here like a thousand times and I'm always alone. Just give me a menu and bring me to the table already."

"So you're not waiting for anybody else?"

Simon rolled his eyes again and walked towards his usual table. Going out to eat was hard enough since he and Jeanette moved across the country from each-other to go to college, but today it was even worse. Today, he was alone on Valentine's Day.

He pulled out his cell phone and stared at the screen. His thumb hovered over the call button. He didn't want to bother Jeanette at dinner time, but he had to try and wish her a happy Valentine's Day. They may have been apart, but they were still dating. He pressed call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi, this is Jeanette."

"Hi Je-"

"I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks!"

Simon sighed. "Hi Jeanette, this is Simon. I just want to wish you a happy Valentine's Day." He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I love you, Jeanette. Give me a call back."

"Are you ready to order or do you need to look over the menu a little more?"

Simon hung up the phone. "I'll have my usual."

"I'm sorry sir, have you dined here before?"

Simon tossed the menu on the table. "I've been here a-" He interrupted himself. "No, this is my first time here."

"Well I hope we see you here more often!"

"Don't bet on it." Simon whispered under his breath.

As Simon waited for his food, he stared at the other tables. He saw dozens of couples laughing, smiling, and enjoying their Valentine's Day together. But he didn't have that same pleasure. For him, his meal was simply a reminder that he had to live apart from the woman he loved.

His phone began to vibrate. He quickly pulled it up hoping it was a call from Jeanette. He looked down at the screen. "A stupid weather alert. Why can't I-" He couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly clicked on the link and began to read. He hoped he misunderstood but he didn't. The small city where Jeanette attended college was hit by a tornado and multiple people had died at her university as a result.

Simon called Jeanette again. He knew that there were thousands of people it could have been, but he couldn't shake the terrible feeling he had. "Just answer, Jeanette. Please." "Hi this is Jeanette. I can't-"

Simon hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Eleanor? This is Simon, have you heard from-"

"Oh thank God, Simon, I've been hoping to hear from you. Have you spoken to Jeanette?"

"No, I was just going to ask you that? What's wrong?"

"I was talking to her and then all the sudden she stopped talking. I just heard people yelling and then the line went dead. I was hoping she called you."

"No. She hasn't answered when I called."

"Let me know if she calls, okay?"

"I will. You let me know the same."

"Alright."

Simon sighed. "Bye Eleanor."

* * *

"A year. A whole year." Simon mumbled to himself, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. "How could I go a year without seeing her?"

Three days had passed since the tornadoes hit Jeanette's area, and he still hadn't heard from her. He tried calling the University, friends, hospitals, and anybody else he could think of, but between the chaos of the devastating tornados and the damage to the area's phone lines and cellular towers, it was impossible for him to find any information about Jeanette.

_She had to have gone somewhere safe. She's not the type of person to sit around in the open when they have a tornado warning. She had to be safe. _He thought. The words provided little comfort, but he had to try and calm his nerves.

He pulled out his laptop and stared at the bright screen. He'd gone through the routine several times. He toyed with the idea, but never went through with it. But this was different. He quickly typed his information in and stared at the page he had been wishing to see for months. "And there we go. My flight is now booked."

He wasn't one to fly to see Jeanette with no notice, but this was different. Nobody had heard from her in days, and he had to know if she was safe. Even if she was safe, he knew he couldn't go any longer without seeing her.

The next day he woke up early for his flight and rushed to the airport. As he took his seat on the plane, he couldn't help but imagine the worst. _What if she's gone? What do I do?_

When his plane arrived, Simon wasn't sure where to begin. _Where do I go? To her house? Her school? The hospital?_

A man walked up to Simon. "You lost?"

"In more ways than one."

"Can I help you with anything?"

Simon smiled. "Do you live here?"

"All my life."

Simon shook his head, "Then maybe you can help me. I'm trying to find my girlfriend... I haven't heard from her since the storm. What's the best place to look?"

"I'd try the police station. If they can't tell you where she is they should give you an idea of where to look for her. Do you know what she was when it hit?"

"At the University."

The man took a deep breath and put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "The University is gone. The whole damn school was torn apart. Go to the hospital. With luck, you'll find her there and not somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?"

"Just go to the hospital."

Tears rolled down Simon's face as his cab drove him towards the hospital. He walked in and went to the front desk. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to find my girlfriend. Her name is Jeanette Miller."

The woman stared down at a clipboard. "She's in surgery right now."

"Surgery? How long until she's out?"

"Should be soon. You can wait over there if you like."

"O-Okay."

Suddenly, Simon felt a quick jab at his shoulder. "I must have dosed off." He said slowly opening his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Simon?"

"Jeanette?" Simon quickly jumped up and hugged her. "I thought you were in surgery? Are you okay?"

"I was. I was observing the surgery. I'm in medical school, remember?"

Simon chuckled, still holding Jeanette in his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright. Why didn't you call us?"

"I tried, but I haven't been able to find a working phone." She replied. "Now what on Earth are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I came to see you. I didn't know what happened to you, and I just couldn't sit around waiting to find out."

"You came all the way out here just to see if I was okay?"

"I'd go anywhere for you, Jeanette."

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too." He replied. "You know, we could go have a Valentine's Day dinner together. There's still a restaurant standing in this town, right?"

"It's not Valentine's Day anymore, Simon."

"Yeah, but it's even better. Because we're together."

Jeanette smiled, "How about the place across the street?"

"As long as you're there, it sounds great."

The two walked across the street together.

"You'll love this restaurant, they all know me by name now. Are you a usual customer anywhere in your city, Simon?"

"No." He chuckled, "Can't say that I am."

"Hi Jeanette. Table for one?" The hostess asked.

"No." Simon interrupted. "Table for two. Neither of us have to be alone tonight."


End file.
